The technology used by anglers to catch fish has become increasingly complex in nature. Fishermen no longer rely solely upon the traditional hook and worm approach to attract their game. Instead, a broad range of products have hit the market, designed to aid the fisherman to catch more fish quickly. Regardless of the technology employed, the fisherman still has to hold the rod.
While many will argue this is the most enjoyable part of fishing, it still presents a difficulty during some portions of the fishing experience. One (1) of these times is while trying to secure or remove a hook, lure, float, sinker, or the like on the end of the rod. These operations are tricky enough without the additional requirement of using one (1) hand to hold the rod. Others such as the elderly or disabled find it physically impossible to hold a rod, even for a short period of time. Finally, while children typically love the whole adventure of fishing, the time spent holding a rod usually exceeds their attention span.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which fishing poles can be supported in an unattended manner which addresses the disadvantages as described above. The use of the holder allows fishermen the ability to fish while not being required to hold the rod in a manner which is quick, easy, and effective.